bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Blake Xi/Those Risen to Prominence during the War - Part 1
My name is Blake Xi, and now for something completely different! Part 2 coming soon Promethean Mafic= }|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 0 |no = 0 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |description = After parting ways with Lyra, Mafic set off on a journey to liberate the Principality of Vriksha. Slaying demons one by one with his powerful fire magic, he moved his way up a tower in order to defeat their general. Having reached godlike powers, a girl, wishing to take the flower from the spire, challenged Mafic for it. Moved by her bravery and valiance, Mafic took the flower and gave it to the girl. From then, he served as the protector of Vriksha until the end, with the girl as his faithful servant, until war broke out. |summon = Summoner. My name is Mafic. Let's go slay some gods, shall we? |fusion = |evolution = |hp_base = 5132 |atk_base = 2251 |def_base = 1912 |rec_base = 1742 |hp_lord = 6735 |atk_lord = 2843 |def_lord = 2312 |rec_lord = 2243 |hp_anima = |rec_anima = |atk_breaker = |def_breaker = |def_guardian = |rec_guardian = |def_oracle = |rec_oracle = |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 500 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = true |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 39 |ls = Blazing Deity |lsdescription = 30% boost to Attack and HP, & |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Rising Magma |bbdescription = 18 hit powerful Fire attack on all enemies, for 3 turns and for 2 turns |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 18 |sbbdc = 21 |ubbdc = 30 |bbmultiplier = 300 |sbbmultiplier = 520~820 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |sbb = Trial by Fire |sbbdescription = 21 hit powerful Fire attack on all enemies ( ), , for 3 turns and removes all status ailments |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 21 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |ubb = Fiery Coronation |ubbdescription = 30 hit massive Fire attack on all enemies & |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 30 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 15 |es = From Ashes |esitem = Heavenly Bud |esdescription = and when Heavenly Bud is equipped, 20% boost to all parameters |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = |notes = }} |-| Loremaster Levania= }|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 0 |no = 0 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |description = After learning about her heritage as the heir to the Agni empire, Levania returned to the Agni empire to learn more about her family. However, as the land was in war, she could not locate the books pertaining to her father's reign and she could not even find her father as he had fled the country. However... she had found an old crown and her uncle. Agni asked for Levania's assistance in the war against the gods, so she joined the war as the strongest mage to ever fight for the Agni Kingdom. It is said that many books were written about her magic. |summon = All my life, I've lived in a world of books. Little did I know... that my life is a walking story. |fusion = |evolution = |hp_base = 5341 |atk_base = 1923 |def_base = 2145 |rec_base = 2317 |hp_lord = 7012 |atk_lord = 2143 |def_lord = 2789 |rec_lord = 2524 |hp_anima = |rec_anima = |atk_breaker = |def_breaker = |def_guardian = |rec_guardian = |def_oracle = |rec_oracle = |hp_bonus = 1200 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 500 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = true |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 32 |ls = Destruction God's Revelation |lsdescription = 40% boost to HP and Def, and ignores Def when attacking |lstype = Hit Points/Brave Burst/Attack |bb = Ocean Shore |bbdescription = , and |bbtype = Support |bbhits = N/A |bbaoe = N |bbgauge = 15 |bbdc = N/A |sbbdc = 13 |ubbdc = 19 |bbmultiplier = |sbbmultiplier = 520 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |sbb = Azure Savior |sbbdescription = 13 hit powerful Water attack on all enemies, , and for 3 turns |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 13 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |ubb = Acheron |ubbdescription = 19 hit massive Water attack on all enemies, and reduces all damage taken to 1 for 3 turns |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 19 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 15 |es = Low Tide |esitem = Demon Crown |esdescription = Negates Def ignoring damage, and 20% boost to all parameters when Demon Crown is equipped |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = |notes = }} |-| Exalted Sefaria= }|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 0 |no = 0 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |description = Sefaria's journey as fated defender of the Atharva Republic would soon come to an end upon witnessing a lone magician sending himself alone as as last stand against the gods. Noticing his birds soaring through the sky, an intrigued Sefaria approached that magician and offered him her assistance. The magician, pleased that he wasn't recognized, gave Sefaria his treasure and gladly accepted her offer as the two became the final defenders of the Atharva Republic. |summon = In hindsight, it wasn't all that bad. That magician was a pretty clever guy. Shame I couldn't get to know him more... |fusion = |evolution = |hp_base = 5623 |atk_base = 1846 |def_base = 2213 |rec_base = 2013 |hp_lord = 7314 |atk_lord = 2001 |def_lord = 2643 |rec_lord = 2422 |hp_anima = |rec_anima = |atk_breaker = |def_breaker = |def_guardian = |rec_guardian = |def_oracle = |rec_oracle = |hp_bonus = 1200 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 500 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = true |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 36 |ls = Defender's Ambition |lsdescription = 30% boost to max HP, , and |lstype = Hit Points/Brave Burst |bb = Nature's Cascade |bbdescription = 13 hit powerful Earth attack on single enemy, 50% damage reduction for 1 turn, boosts max HP and |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 31~22 |bbdc = 13 |sbbdc = 17 |ubbdc = 21 |bbmultiplier = 560 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |sbb = Great Seal |sbbdescription = 17 combo powerful Earth attack on all enemies, 50% damage reduction for one turn, and |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32~32 |ubb = World Tree's Song |ubbdescription = 21 hit massive Earth attack on all enemies, 75% damage reduction for one turn, and |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 20 |es = Last Hope |esitem = Hero Stone |esdescription = Negates critical and Def ignore damage and 20% boost to all parameters when Hero Stone is equipped |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = |notes = }} |-| Praetor Atharva= }|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 0 |no = 0 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |description = Fearing Weiss's plans, Atharva fled to the Sama Kingdom. Seeing traces of Verre, Atharva investigated the war scene, looking for more trails of his beloved friend. As he saw bullets from Verre's rifle, he noticed a strange book on the ground with even stranger inscriptions. Taking the book, Atharva noticed a prince look at him. Beckoning Atharva over, the prince asked Atharva if they could join forces. Shrugging, Atharva agreed, as those two ended up as the very last survivors of the war at Sama kingdom. |summon = Do not have fear. You are strong enough to have summoned me. Surely you're a master strategist too, am I correct? |fusion = |evolution = |hp_base =5531 |atk_base =2000 |def_base =2000 |rec_base =2000 |hp_lord =6871 |atk_lord =2400 |def_lord =2400 |rec_lord =2400 |hp_anima = |rec_anima = |atk_breaker = |def_breaker = |def_guardian = |rec_guardian = |def_oracle = |rec_oracle = |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 500 |def_bonus = 500 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = true |combo_hits = 18 |normaldc = 36 |ls = Pulsating Praetor |lsdescription = 35% boost to all parameters and |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Defense/Recovery/Brave Burst |bb = Thunder's Demise |bbdescription = 21 hit combo powerful Thunder attack on all enemies, and for 3 turns |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 21 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 21 |sbbdc = 25 |ubbdc = 30 |bbmultiplier = 320 |sbbmultiplier =520 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |sbb = Electromagnetism |sbbdescription = 25 hit combo powerful Thunder attack on all enemies, , & |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 25 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |ubb = Warlord of Thunder |ubbdescription = 30 hit combo massive Thunder attack on all enemies, & |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 30 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 15 |es = Strategic Mind |esitem = Revelation Book |esdescription = Adds Atk boost relative to Def to BB/SBB for 3 turns & 20% boost to all stats when Revelation Book equipped |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = |notes = }} |-| Divine Kasumi= }|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 0 |no = 0 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |description = Kasumi, watching from the shadows, guided Atro at every inch. Watching Kuda try to take every opportunity to assassinate her death brother tore her apart, but she fended off Kuda at every inch with her own skills. However, as the Oracle Knight struck Atro down, Kasumi imbued Atro with the last of her strength for Atro to take Kuda's life just as her perished. Distraught and grieving, Kasumi took Urias and chased after the Oracle Knight and disappeared into history. |summon = I need to find the truth of what happened to Ark. Atro... I hope you're okay. Your sister misses you. |fusion = |evolution = |hp_base =6012 |atk_base = 1831 |def_base = 2142 |rec_base = 2384 |hp_lord = 7102 |atk_lord = 2143 |def_lord = 2566 |rec_lord = 2798 |hp_anima = |rec_anima = |atk_breaker = |def_breaker = |def_guardian = |rec_guardian = |def_oracle = |rec_oracle = |hp_bonus = 1200 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 500 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = true |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 36 |ls = Light of Truth |lsdescription = 120% boost to Atk power of Light types, & |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Morose Requiem |bbdescription = , & for 3 turns |bbtype = Support |bbhits = N/A |bbaoe = N/A |bbgauge = 15 |bbdc = 0 |sbbdc = 16 |ubbdc = 19 |bbmultiplier = N/A |sbbmultiplier = 520 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |sbb = Awakening |sbbdescription = 16 hit combo Light attack on all enemies, , & casts ignore defense for 3 turns |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |ubb = Dream of Night |ubbdescription = 19 hit combo Light attack on all enemies, fully fills all allies' BB gauge & for 3 turns |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 19 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 20 |es = Truth Seeker |esitem = Urias |esdescription = Doubles normal hit count & & 20% boost to all paramaters when Urias is equipped |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = |notes = }} |-| Eternal Cade= }|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 0 |no = 0 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |description = Sensing Alice's defeat, Cade immediately rushed over to Elza's side, only to be stopped by their uncle Chrome. Mourning over Alice, Cade attempted to give his life to Alice, but Chrome stopped him. As Elza resurrected Alice with countless human souls, Cade offered his life and scythe to Alice. Unbeknownst to Elza and Chrome, the ritual wouldn't have succeeded without Cade's sacrifice. Wishing goodbye to his lover Kasumi, Cade felt Alice grow in power until he was completely consumed. |summon = My family really is twisted. All I wanted was a normal life... but I guess that hasn't happened. |fusion = |evolution = |hp_base = 5421 |atk_base = 2156 |def_base = 2156 |rec_base = 1800 |hp_lord = 6942 |atk_lord = 2673 |def_lord = 2673 |rec_lord = 2200 |hp_anima = |rec_anima = |atk_breaker = |def_breaker = |def_guardian = |rec_guardian = |def_oracle = |rec_oracle = |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = true |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Dark Sacrifice's Power |lsdescription = 120% boost to Atk power of Dark types, , & |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst/Spark |bb = Lost Knight |bbdescription = 13 hit combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies, & for 3 turns |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 15 |bbdc = 13 |sbbdc = 30 |ubbdc = 45 |bbmultiplier = 350 |sbbmultiplier = 550 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |sbb = Reverence |sbbdescription = 18 hit combo massive Dark attack on all enemies, of all allies, & for 3 turns |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |ubb = Vanish |ubbdescription = 45 hit combo massive Dark and Light attack on all enemies, , for 3 turns and for 2 turns |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 45 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |es = Silent Protector |esitem = Death Scythe |esdescription = for 3 turns & boosts 20% boost to all parameters when Death Scythe is equipped |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = |notes = }} Category:Blog posts